Blood Bound
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena Gilbert is just your normal average teenaged girl unless you count her nightmares of the devil himself, but when one of her nightmares reveals more than she could ignore she races against the clock to fix the prophecy now hanging over her head before it is too late to stop it. But Is there more to this prophecy than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Bound

Chapter 1

Salem, Oregon 1119

A loud scream erupted from the girls throat as she raced across the forest with blood dripping down her body from every direction. She could swear she was in actual hell from the way the creatures eyes had glowed red. Picking up the pace the girl cut corners as twigs and branches snapped underneath her bare feet. It had hurt like a fucking bitch but she knew she had to run. It was either run or face her own death and she wasn't ready to die yet. Not if what the creature had showed her was really her fate.

She turned to see if the creature was still following her but to her utter dismay her foot snagged on a branch and she was sent tumbling down a rather large hill that was complete with rocks, trees, and her personal favorite mud. She slid down the hill rapidly while twigs snapped and caught onto her dress tearing it and her flesh with it. She gritted her teeth when she had hit her back on something rather sharp at the ending.

She gasped in utter pain and despair as her hands went down to her stomach clutching at the tree branch that had impaled her there. It had hurt and it took her every bit of energy not to scream out so the creature wouldn't find her. She couldn't find her or else her soul would be doomed and sent to the worst parts imaginable well at least according to all the scriptures she had read.

As she laid there bleeding out she couldn't help of the decisions that had brought her to this point. She hadn't been a bad person pure se just a rather un pure one. It had all started when her best friend's betrothed had taken her into his cabin and made sweet love to her. She had had a crush on him for sometime and was rather jealous that his family had chosen her best friend instead of her because of how rich they were. To her that shouldn't have mattered. But than it had happened sweet whispers in the night of leaving together had turned to thoughts of murder and revenge. Of taking back what they had lost with each other ten fold. She knew it was better of her than to plot to kill her best friend, but when the time came it was her that had slit her best friends throat and it had been her with her best friend's blood on her hands.

As she thought of that she had thought of the final sin she committed as she rubbed her belly gently. She just hoped that no matter what happened to her that this baby would be alright. She prayed to God that her baby would be alright, but it hadn't been God who was listening.

Leaves crunched behind her as she looked up in horror. The creature had found her and she couldn't believe that after all she had done that this was her faint. She closed her eyes as the creature laid a claw on her. She almost shuttered away in fear but thought better of it. If she was going to die, she wouldn't die as a coward.

"I see that this form scares you. Let me change into one you recognize. "

Before the girl could say anything more the creature changed. She looked fascinated as she gazed on the most beautiful woman she had ever saw. If she hadn't had just saw her true form she would have thought she was more angel than a creature from hell.

The woman who appeared before her . Her hair was the brightest shade of crimson that she had ever saw and her eyes seemed like an endless sea of blue, so how could someone this beautiful turn into something so heartbreakingly evil?

She tried to speak, but every time she did it felt like sand paper on her tongue. She didn't want to die at least not until her baby was born.

"Don't worry I have heard your prayer and your baby will be safe. Unfortunately for you your fate had other plans."

Before the woman could speak, the dark angels dagger hit her throat causing her to bleed out in a pool of her own blood. She felt the life drain from her as she closed her eyes and everything went black.

The dark angels lips turned into a smile as she checked the woman's pulse. Now it was time to complete her mission. She moved to the girls stomach and drew her dagger across the dead gils stomach. A cry sounded as the dark angel smiled and removed the child. She looked down at the child as it squirmed in her arms. A lovely little girl was born today and she knew she just couldn't abandon her.

She held the baby close to her breast as conjured up the portal that would take both of them home. She just hoped the baby would be able to withstand the test of time.

When she had entered the realm of hell, The dark angel carried the baby to the devil's chambers. She just hoped that the master was not too terribly busy as she knocked on his door. He opened it with narrowed eyes and than gazed down upon the child furious. How dare she have brought this child to this realm.

He grabbed her free arm and dragged her into his chambers as he looked down at the child. She seemed as pure of a child as can be so why had this dark angel possessed the urge to bring her here and than he looked closer. This was a baby born in wedlock and adultery. Well at least she wasn't purely innocent.

The devil outstretched his arms as he grabbed the baby.

"Thank you for this gift child now do me a favor and kill yourself."

The dark angels face turned dark as she grabbed her dagger and slit her own throat bleeding all over his floors. He cringed and than looked down at the child whose eyes stayed on him like a hawk. He was amazed that she wasn't scared but intrigued.

"You my child will be called Letha."

16 years Later

Letha's eyes fluttered open as she took in the feeling of her satin sheets. She loved spending every morning here as she got out of her bed exposing her naked body and the man that now laid dead beside her. She wiped the left over blood from her mouth as she went to the other side of the bed and grabbed the bucket that was now overlapping with blood. Damn. It appeared as if she had gotten a bleeder this time. She sighed and carried the bucket of blood to the bathtub where she poured it in along with the other blood she collected that weak. She knew it was less than ideal, but it was how she survived in hell and she never wanted to leave. She had to commit sins to stay here and staying here is what she wanted to do forever.

After she was done with her bath she got dressed in her formal attire and made her way to her father's chambers. Letha had heard that he wanted to discuss something important with her, but she had no clue what it was. Hopefully her first mission ever. She was so happy.

When she entered her father's chambers, he smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down.

"Daughter, how are you doing today?"

Letha shrugged as if she couldn't care less and looked out the window at all the tortured souls. It was the best part of her day.

"I have an important assignment for you but you might not like it."

"Okay."

"I need someone to go back down to earth to set off a prophecy to destroy it and I want you my daughter to be that prophecy."

"Dad, you know how much I despise the human world."

"I know my daughter but since you have human blood coursing through your veins."

"What would I be doing?"

"I can't tell you that."

"How will I know what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Well you see my daughter that's the catch I can't send you to earth without you losing all your memories of this place , but this cause is more important than you remembering. Please my daughter. Say you will."

Letha knew this wasn't the ideal life for her, but she also knew that this wasn't for negotiation so she nodded not willing to argue.

"I really will miss you."

"You too dad."

Than her skin felt as if it were burning as her world went black.

Now

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2016

Elena gasped as she sat up in her bed and looked around her. What the hell had just happened. She shook her head chasing the nightmares she kept having away as she got out of her bed. She had been having these nightmares since she was a small child and it was really starting to get to her. No matter what her doctors prescribed they just wouldn't go away.

"Elena, Breakfast!" her mother yelled from downstairs as she looked in her mirror and turned to where her weird shaped birthmark on her shoulders. She couldn't even describe what it was to herself. She sighed and got dressed going downstairs to return to her life, but what she didn't know was that today was the day that her life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Bound

Chapter 2

Silverware clanked at the breakfast table as Elena sat down with her family willing herself to forget that dream that had often plagued her thoughts. Today had been a special day and there was no way in hell that Elena would let this awful nightmare get to her. Not today. But if she knew what was truly to happen that night she never would have went out. Not if it meant that people would get hurt. But of course at the time she hadn't known about what fate held for her, so she sat there in silence thinking that nothing about this day would go wrong. Boy how wrong she had been that day.

A car horn honked in the distance causing Elena's family to finally look up at her. That was the only time they ever did when they thought she was being a nuisance. Even breathing around them seemed to annoy them lately. Whatever. She grabbed her backpack not bothering to say goodbye to her family as she headed towards Bonnie's car awaiting to start their day at school.

"Hey, sexy, You ready to roll?"

Elena plastered on her fake smile as she did her famous hair flip. If there was one thing that Elena did appreciate about herself was her hair. It was a beautiful and luscious brown that reminded her girls of chocolate with little hints of caramel tones.

"You bet I am." she said getting into the car with Bonnie so they could pick up the rest of their friends.

Today was her special day and she wouldn't let anyone take that away from her. It was her 17th birthday today and her family hadn't even noticed, but she was for sure that her friends would have the most perfect day in the world.

Bonnie looked over at her casually as the smile lit up her exotic features.

"What?" Elena said smiling like it was contagious.

"I see an amazing day ahead in your future."

"Are you seriously still claiming that you're psychic? Didn't that go out of trend like years ago?"

Bonnie laughed slightly pulling into Caroline's driveway as Caroline sped to the car her blonde hair in pigtails making her look more like a kid than teenager, but Elena didn't say much knowing that crushing Caroline's spirit any which way would crush her too. So she put on her famous Elena Gilbert smiled as she crawled into the car with an exasperated smile.

"Happy birthday, Elena!" Caroline said giving her a hug.

Elena smiled. It felt good to be loved by her friends when her family couldn't give less of a shit about her.

"Thank you."

"So any plans for the big day?" Caroline asked wiggling her eyebrows.

A hint of a smile crossed Elena's lips as she tried to hide it. Though her and Matt hadn't been going out for that long, but Elena had decided now more than anything else that he would be the one to take her virginity tonight after her party. After all she would only be young once and she had to make the most of it while she still could.

Caroline playfully punched her in the arm as Elena giggled. This would be the best birthday she would ever have in her life. She could feel it. But somewhere deep inside her she also had this deep feeling in the pit of her stomach that something catastrophic was about to happen,

The car lurched to a stop as Elena's head hit the dashboard hard.

"Ow." she said her gaze focusing on Bonnie.

Bonnie honked her horn hard as Elena glanced at what had made her stop in the first place.

Her breath caught slightly as she gazed upon a guy she had never seen before. If it wasn't for the fact that she would probably have a gnarly concussion, she would have normally thought that the guy in front of them was smoking hot. She narrowed her eyes at him as his blue eyes burrowed into her own. What the hell was this guys problem?

The guys eyes were still on her as he let them pass with Bonnie's face still contouring anger.

"You alright Bon?" she asked.

"I'm fine I just wish more people paid attention to what the fuck they're doing. Who the fuck was that guy anyway."

"Fuck if I know." Elena said looking towards Caroline.

Caroline shrugged in conformation that she didn't know him either and Elena narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. They almost never received new people in Mystic Falls and she had no clue how a guy like that ended up here anyway

The car pulled up in the parking lot of Mystic Falls High School as Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie crawled out of their car and made there way into the school as rain clouds cascaded over the sky. Elena smiled at the thought of the rain. It was her favorite weather. As if it were washing away all the bad stuff that could happen.

Elena slammed her car door and walked with her friends into the school to avoid the rain as her and her friends entered the school using the double doors. They said their brief goodbyes promising to meet back up at lunch before they went their separate ways.

Elena's headed to her history class thinking about one thing and one thing only. She knew that when Caroline had mentioned the thing with Matt she had been excited, but a feeling inside her also know that she was also terrified at the idea of it.

What Elena had failed to tell her friends was that things between her and Matt had seemed to get worse following the past few months. Lately she had felt a strong sense of boredom while he seemed to be more interested in playing varsity football than in her. She hated the feeling as if her relationship was going on a downward spiral and she had no choice but to participate it. She just hoped that whatever what down between them tonight would fix everything. After all it had to they were Elena and Matt for Christ Sake. Nothing would ever beat that. Would it?

Heading into class, Elena was so lost in her own thoughts that she had failed to notice the guy who stood right in front of her. She slammed into the man's body going ass first to the ground while the guy somehow managed to stay upright. He glanced down at her with sympathetic green eyes as he reached a hand down to help her back to her feet. She took the offered hand growing almost dizzy as he jerked her up in a quick motion and she was suddenly on her feet again.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay. It happens to the best of us."

Elena nodded feeling less embarrassed as she finally took the guy in for the first time that day. This had seemed the be the second time that day that she had ran into a completely new person in the small town of Mystic Falls. She felt as if it couldn't be a coincidence

Her gaze flew over his body as she took in his strong jawline. His smile showed a brief flash of dimples as the green in his eyes seemed to be greener than most boys she had known. His hair was swooped in a styled way as she admired his sandy brown coloring. She had to admit that this guy was cute all in all. Definite man bate for all the girls in Mystic Falls. She wondered where this fine specimen had came from.

"Are you new here?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No. Not really. It's just that Mystic Falls is one of those towns that is so off the radar that we rarely ever see new people over here. I've basically known all my fiends since we were all in diapers. "

"Sounds like I have a lot to catch up on."

Elena smiled nodding her head in confinement. She wasn't going to lie that it would be hard for him to fit in here.

The class bell rang signaling the begging of class as Elena looked around to see if everyone had taken their seats.

"Well I guess we better pick a seat and stick with it." The guy said smiling.

"You're right. We should. I'm Elena, by the way."

"Stefan."

He extended his hand as she put hers in his shaking it.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Before she could say something else, the teacher walked into the room asking the students to take their seats. Elena walked to hers sending one last glance to Stefan before turning her attention back on the teacher wondering what other surprises she would get that day.

"Happy birthday gorgeous." Matt said leaning in and kissing her.

Elena kissed him back as Caroline and Bonnie looked on looking as if they were anywhere else but there. When Matt pulled away, Elena coughed awkwardly looking at Bonnie and Caroline's faces as Matt sat down beside her. It was lunch time at Mystic Falls High school and Elena was telling them about Stefan before Matt had interrupted.

"Thank you." Elena said with a smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

He didn't seem to notice as his own smile met hers.

"You're welcome. Now what are we talking about ladies?"

The girls looked at each other with faces full of concern. Matt overall wasn't the most jealous guy she had seen, but he did have his moments. Since there hadn't been any new guys who had moved to town recently, Elena wasn't sure how Matt would react to it.

"There's a new guy in town or well two new guys if you count the one we saw this morning." Caroline said causing Elena to give her a berth look.

Matt looked at all of them in surprise as if it shocked him as much as it shocked everyone else in this school.

"Here? Seriously? I mean one new person is enough, but two new people ? In our school?"

"Well we saw the other one on the street today after he almost got mowed over by Bonnie's car."

Matt looked at Bonnie in confusion as she shrugged.

"It wasn't my fault that that guy had a death wish."

"Who had a death wish?" a voice from behind Elena said as she turned around to see Stefan standing behind her.

"Sorry for interrupting, I was just hoping if I could sit here." he asked looking at Elena., but it was Caroline who answered.

"Of course you can. The more the merrier after all." Caroline said flashing Stefan one of her famous man eating smiles, but it seemed to not effect him as he sat down next to Elena and Matt. Talk about awkward.

A wide smile burst from his lips as Elena forced herself to return in. Matt, however, did not share the same sentiment as he pulled Elena closer to him as if marking him as her own. She hated when he did it , but at the moment decided to let it go in fear of setting him off. She didn't like it when he got too upset. No one really did when Matt was considered the schools golden boy.

"Matt Donovan." He said extending his hand towards Stefan who shook it firmly. And they said that only girls could be two faced. Please.

"Stefan Salvatore."

Matt's spine pricked up in surprise as his mouth gaped over.

"Hold on, Stefan Salvatore, as in one of the legacies of the Salvatore manner." Caroline squeaked with her voice filled wither surprise.

Elena had briefly heard of the Salvatore manner once or twice in her life when her parents had cared enough to tell her the town's history. There were quite a few founding families in Mystic Falls which included the Fells, the Forbes, The Gilberts, the Lockwoods, The Donvans, and last but not least the Salvatores. Which was one of the wealthiest founding families besides the Lockwoods.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise because as far as she knew the only Salvatore left in Mystic falls was Zach Salvatore and the rest of his family. She didn't know of any other Salvatores as far as Zach, Gail, and Sarah, who went to the school with the rest of them, but she had never heard of Stefan Salvatore.

"Any relation to Sarah Salvatore?" she asked suddenly intrigued to know more.

"She's my cousin." Stefan answered.

"Why haven't we heard about you?" Bonnie asked feeling suddenly suspicious.

"Sarah doesn't really associate with our side of the family."

"Our side?" Caroline asked with an excited undertone in her voice.

"It's complicated all I can say as of this moment is that Zach has offered me and my brother an olive branch to live with them for a while so here we are."

"Brother?" Bonnie asked looking around as if this mysterious man would appear out of nowhere.

"He's in university instead of high school like I am, but yes I do have a brother who came here with me."

"Are we ever gonna meet this mysterious brother?" Caroline asked rather intrigued.

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that. Damon is a kind of hit or miss guy when it comes to things he's interested in going to."

Caroline's smile dropped slightly, but somehow remained in tact. Elena loved her friend to death, but she had to admit that sometimes Caroline could be the most thirsty person she had ever met. Sometimes she even managed to sneak quite a few glances at Matt whenever he intrigued her as well, but now that she had not one but two new hot guys to check out, Elena wouldn't have to worry about her for a while.

"Well, it's funny that you mentioned gatherings considering we're having one tonight."

Elena had never wanted to kick Caroline under the table anymore than she did right now. They didn't even know this guy yet and suddenly Caroline was all about inviting him and his brother, who they never met at all to her birthday party. Could she not see what was wrong with that equation right there?

Bonnie gave Caroline a harsh look as if to convince her to shut her mouth right there and then but like Caroline she simply ignored it and continued talking.

"Do tell." Stefan said suddenly intrigued as Caroline was.

"Well it just so happens to be Elena's birthday today and we were throwing a party for her tonight at the Grill. I'm fairly certain she would love for you and your brother to come. Hell maybe you could even convince Sarah to come with you guys."

Stefan looked at Elena as she tried too hard not to shrink back in her seat and will herself to turn invisible. She knew that Caroline just wanted Elena to get out of her comfort zone more, but asking the cousin to one of the most popular girls in school wasn't the way Elena wanted her to do it. Talk about a desperate attempt.

"It sounds like a tempting offer, but I would like to ask Elena if it's an okay idea. It is her party after all."

"Of course. I understand." Caroline said flashing Elena a pleading smile. Dammit, Caroline knew she couldn't resist when she did that.

"Well it might be fun to meet a few new people." Elena said refusing to look at anyone's eyes at the table.

"Well than it's settled. Tonight should be a blast."

"Yeah." Elena said drifting off. She just hoped Caroline was right.

Steam filled the room as Elena wiped the steam from her mirror taking in a deep breath. Tonight would be an important night for her all she had to was just to get through it or else Caroline and Bonnie would never let her live it down. Blowing air from between her lips, Elena looked at her reflection in the mirror feeling no different than what she would feel every other day. She knew she was attractive to most guys and she knew her looks had helped her out in a few particular situations, but even her looks wouldn't have gotten her out of this one even if she was in ones eyes a goddess to be marveled.

What if the night wouldn't go as expected? What if her and Matt had finally had sex to realize they were completely wrong for each other or worse that she sucked at it?

Elena took another deep breath as she shook the negative thoughts from her head and walked towards her room clinging to the towel on her body for dear life. When she finally managed to get fully into her room her eyes furrowed in confusion as she stared at the mysterious package that had arrived on her bed. She took a look around to see no one in sight as she made her way to the package and noticed Caroline's dainty hand writing on the envelope. Elena opened it and read her friends letter fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

Dear Elena,

I know earlier with Stefan and Matt was uncalled for and I deeply

apologize. Bonnie says I need to learn how to listen more and talk

less, Anyway, as a form of apology I took the intuitive to go out

and buy you something for your special night. Good luck girl and

remember don't do anything I wouldn't do. (Which is a lot) :)

Sincerely,

Caroline Forbes.

Elena put the note down on her dresser and took a peak in the package and was immediately unnerved by what she saw. Had Caroline truly spent her money to get Elena this? Well at least there was also something else in there as Elena pulled out a lacy red bra and panty set that looked like they cost a fair deal of money. Elena hid her blush as she tossed those aside to unveil the most gorgeous dress she had ever saw. If nothing else Elena knew that Caroline had extremely good taste in clothing.

Elena smiled as she pulled out a short, bright red dress that would fill out all the curves of her body. She threw the towel off and pulled on all the clothes Caroline had given her as well as pulling out a pair of her black heels. When she looked at herself in the mirror after she had finished her hair and makeup, she had to admit that she looked damned good and at that moment she swore that this would be her night.


End file.
